Behind These Hazel Eyes
by Heartbroken Love
Summary: Songfic. Hermione and Ron breaks up. Malfoy feels guilty. Hermione goes to Malfoy. It's the end of tradegy. It's the beginning of something beautiful.


**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Hermione walked into the Potion's dungeon, sitting herself next to Harry. She couldn't meet Ron's eyes. Not after what he's done. She hoped he never hugged her; never kissed her; never been with her, because now, she couldn't get over him. It was easy for him; he fell in love with Luna. Sure, they were still friends; Ron had insisted that they remained so. However, she couldn't help but think that they would never be the same. She could no longer look at him without finding tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill. Every time she heard Ron and Luna talking, she could feel her eyes flash red and green with anger and jealousy. She found it ironic that the two colors represented Gryffindor and Slytherin, and how the two emotions clashed into a disastrous thing. If she hadn't felt so betrayed, and so hollow, she might have just laughed at the irony of the entire thing, of how she fell in love with Ron. It was quite a strange incident which included a fight. She smiled at the memory of how Ron had accidentally confessed his love for her.

They were once again fighting about Victor Krum. She had said bluntly, "How can you say that! He's a great person. I don't see why you're getting so worked up about him, Ronald Bilious Weasly! He's so far away!"

"Hermione, has all that studying made you daft! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S RIGHT; I ADMIT THAT I BLOODY LOVE YOU!"Ron had shouted back. When he realized what he said, his face matched the color of his hair, and he was just about to walk away, when Hermione called him back.

"Is that it? You tell a girl that you love her and walk away? You, a Gryffindor above all, and you are just a COWARD!" Hermione had screamed in his face. And then, Ron leaned in and kissed her. A short sweet kiss, it was. And that was how it all started.

But now, it was a different story. She unconsciously distorted her face at the memory of how Ron had broken up with her.

Ron had led her to the Astronomy Tower and made his final speech of their relationship. "Hermione, you were my best friend, and then somehow we became something more," he started. Hermione was so sure, he was going to propose to her, but her heart dropped when she heard the "but." "But, I have to admit, I'm in love. I'm in love with someone else, actually."

"Who…?" Hermione asked cautiously. She knew if she asked anything else, she would burst out crying. She just hoped that she sounded more confident than she sounded. Before she even heard the answer, she felt her mouth go dry, her heart shattering. After an awkward pause, she heard the answer.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Tears almost fell on her parchment, which she was supposed to take notes upon. Finally snapping out of her daydream, she realized that all she had done was scribble, "Ron Bilious Weasly". She was only lucky that Snape hadn't called on her for any answers, when the bell rang for lunch. She packed her items into her bag, fingering her lips, trying to remember their first kiss. She hugged herself; trying to imitate the feeling she felt when Ron embraced her. But it was no longer the same. She'd always thought that they would be married one day, and have beautiful red headed children. But he had to end it within five months. He had ruined all her future hopes. She couldn't sleep any more, and it was hard to just breathe. The brightest witch of her age, she was, Hermione knew that life had to go on.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me,_

_I used to stand so tall,_

_Used to be so strong,_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything just felt so right._

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep,_

_I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_You won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

To avoid Ron, she did all she could do: escape to the library. Grabbing her things, she mumbled some excuse or another to Harry, running to the Library. There, she scanned her eyes through the room. A lock of platinum blonde hair caught her eye; her fellow Head: Malfoy. She didn't know why, or what possessed her to do so, but she went up to him, and requested his permission to sit in the seat next to him.

To her surprise, he pulled out the chair for her, and motioned for her to sit. Not being able to contain all the secrets in her heart anymore, she told him everything. She told him everything from the breakup, to how she felt inside. How she felt like she was dying, her soul was leaving. She concluded her sob story with the final sentence, "I can only pretend for so long that I don't mind, because inside I'm crying for help."

He never laughed once, nor did he smirk. When she started to choke on her tears, he reached out hugging her, stroking her unruly brown hair. Never mind the bags under her eyes; he brushed her tears away from them. "It's okay. Just cry, you'll feel better after you cry," Malfoy assured her.

Hermione saw a flicker of… pity in his eyes, and care. His eyes were no longer stone cold, they were warmed with fire. The grey was no longer their stony grey, but was now a washing electric blue. When her crying died down, she could only look up at the man who saved her, and said, "Thank you, Draco," and walked out of the library.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you know_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left inside_

_Is what I pretend to be?_

_Sewn together,_

_But so broken up inside._

Hermione couldn't pinpoint why she felt so much better. Was it because she had finally let it all out? Yet, she was so determined to not let any one see how much this was affecting her, but Malfoy had brought it all out; saving her from her own thoughts. She honestly DID think that Ron was "The" one. But now, she was positive he wasn't. She was never going to find someone like him. _No,_ she thought, _I'll find someone better._ And that only brought more tears to her eyes.

_Cuz I can't breathe, _

_No, I can't see,_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am_

_Once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it_

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one,_

_Broken up_

_Deep inside,_

_You won't get to see the tears I've cried._

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Draco couldn't get it out of his mind, the way she looked so scared when she asked if she could sit down. It was his fault. He had set up Weasly and Luna, just for the fun of watching Granger be upset. But it was because of Lucius, he knew that if he made Hermione upset, it would please that bastard of a father. Now, it seemed so wrong. All these years, he had hated her, for no reason. Today, he loved her, for the reason that he couldn't understand. When she cried, he felt his heart shatter looking at the way she was so broken because of him. He kicked a random wall, and cursed when he realized his foot can't possibly be stronger than the stone. Turning around, he saw…Hermione.

He could feel his own tears well up, when he saw how she was about to break down and cry. He too, cried almost every night when nobody watched. He couldn't stand his life of pretending to be someone he wasn't. He had a heart, and as much as it hurt to realize, a soul as well. Draco did the only thing he could think of then, he embraced her, whispering foolish apologies, kissing away her tears.

_Swallow me and spit me out,_

_For hating you I blame myself._

_Seeing you it kills me now._

_Though I don't cry,_

_On the inside,_

_Anymore (anymore)_

Hermione was shocked. Within his quick kisses on the cheek, she could taste the bitterness he had; the pain. He was bitter as well, and sometimes things happen for a reason. It wasn't as if they could change history, and whatever it was he was apologizing for, it was okay. The apologies and the past didn't matter any more. For Hermione, this was the perfect ending. A new beginning, as well, of something beautiful.

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces,_

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_You won't get to see the tears I've cried,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

_Here I am,_

_Once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it,_

_Can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up,_

_Deep inside,_

_You won't get to see the tears I've cried, _

_Behind these hazel eyes._


End file.
